Third Times The Charm
by Liz Loe
Summary: Rei was hoping her life away from the shrine would be halfway peaceful but she just had to move in right next to the pop star Mina. AU Oneshot
Third Times the Charm Rei was hoping her life away from the shrine would be halfway peaceful but she just had to move in right next to the pop star Mina. AU Oneshot

Rei didn't know what to expect when she moved into apartment 234b. She was hoping it would be a quite place much like her childhood homestead. Of course no nature outside the windows, the sound of tussling trees replaced by the sound of moving cars but some gentle kind of peace was certainly a goal. She liked the apartment; of course

she should since she got to pick any place she wanted while the will of her grandfather was settled. What Rei didn't expect was her neighbor. Mina tends to come and go as she pleases. Her busy life around the world makes it hard to own a house so she just keeps several apartments and lives out of them while she sings in different places around the city.

The first time they meet Mina doesn't remember but Rei certainly does. It was at three am and Mina decided she wasn't tired when she got home and she wanted to have a rock party. Rei pounded on Mina's door several times before Mina answered in just her underwear and a tank top. Rei fought a blush as she flat out told Mina to turn the music

off or she was calling the cops. Mina half drunk half taken back by someone demanding something of her. She giggled and actually complied which is probably why Mina would deny remembering such an event.

The second time was in the elevator a few days later. Rei was wearing big black-rimed glasses and holding a suitcase, about to go to a meeting with the lawyers about her grandfather's will. Mina yelled to hold the door as she pulled of a startling run for as high as her heals were. Rei felt very content with staring at the elevator panels while Mina was giving Rei a good look over. "Oh you must be the new girl next to my room," Mina was very sweet but for some reason it irritated Rei.

"My name is Rei," Rei replied flatly refusing to look at her. Mina didn't take the hint. "Well Rei it's nice someone is in that room. I'm not there much I travel a lot, don't you recognize me?" Mina said almost like she knew she was asking a silly question. The elevator doors opened and Rei just shook her head no as she exited the doors. This didn't get Mina to leave, "You don't know me? Wow where have you lived all your life? Up a hill in a shrine?" Rei flat out stopped walking making Mina almost bump into her. Rei turned around and gave Mina a look that could kill then just walking away. Mina just stood there 'hum I guess I was right about the shrine thing.'

The third time they meet was funny enough at a dinner party. Rei's father had to blackmail her to show up. She was wearing a beautiful strapless long flowing dress that caught the attention of many men and just one lady. Mina was invited to the party because of her star power. "Oh so the new girl Rei is here," normally Rei would be truly

annoyed with this but Mina whispered this in Rei's ear from behind. Rei just shivered at the feeling of her breath on her neck.

"Never did get your name," Rei smirked as she turned to face Mina, she had a feeling this would annoy the blond and that made her feel like she had the upper hand.

"My name is Mina Aino I'm generally known by everyone in the world as a singer songwriter," it was Mina's time to smirk but Rei didn't waver.

"All except me," Rei kinda likes it that she didn't know this girl. Rei also felt like she was getting more attention from Mina, more then Mina gives to anyone, Rei kinda liked it, and actually she was starting to love the feeling.

"Yes well there are some exceptions and you certainly fit into that category," Mina drooled out almost annoyed that she had to admit no one knew her. Rei then did something out of character she grabbed Mina's hand smiled and said "let's get out of here," and then promptly pulled Mina out of the room. "But we can't, this is a party! I still have to talk to the governor and stuff," Rei paid no attention to Mina's plea as she moved around the plat as if it was her second home. Grabbing their coats she continued to pull Mina who oddly followed willingly. "Don't worry I will tell my father he will get a chance to meet you another day," Mina's puzzled mind got even more disorganized. "Wait you are his daughter? The one that is in the news that's a priestess and is going to school for business?" Mina squealed out. She in truth only went to these kind of events hoping she would meet the smoky beauty that no one gets to see and now she was being dragged hand in hand down the dark street by her. "The one and only. Business major eh? Well at least they got the shrine maiden thing right," Rei laughed looking over to Mina seeing her bewildered face. "Oh sorry," Rei blushed a little as she let go of Mina's hand. "So you got me out here all to yourself what's next?" Mina asked almost as a challenge and Rei responded with one of Mina's happiest nights. There was something so beautiful about being in designer dresses but then walking out on the town. Rei also had a power about her, it was this 'don't ask or die' mentality that everyone responded really well to. They walked in the park they ate pizza they even played arcade games. It was as of they had known each other for so long, maybe in a past life only to be re connected now. All Mina knew was leaving this town to continue her singing career is going to be harder then normal. By the time they got back to their neighboring rooms Rei was barefoot carrying Mina bridal style. Mina kinda liked how strong Rei was and was too sleepy to suppress her giggles as Rei placed her at her front door. "Happy you skipped out on the party?" Rei asked as Mina fumbled for her keys. "Ecstatic" was Mina's one word response.

Mina looked into Rei's eyes, she didn't want the night to end without trying, just trying once. Mina hypnotized Rei as she leaned in and placed a small kiss on the others lips. Rei's mind kicked into a hyper drive her own lips pressing softly only getting more and more intense by the second with Mina's back against her door still to be unlocked.

Rei's hands got far more adventuresome then ever starting at Mina's waist and working up slowly to Mina's face. Rei's senses came back to her realizing she had Mina pinned against the door, she pulled back and away and muttered under her breath " I… I shouldn't of done that," and rushed off to her own room. Mina stood there breathing hard almost in shock about how much emotions Rei just sent through her.

The next time Rei saw Mina was actually on a poster. She stopped in the middle of the street; which really threw off her friend Ami who she was hanging out with. "Rei you do know your staring at a pop poster," Ami said almost shocked by the actions of her close friend. "She is my neighbor in my apartment complex," Rei said looking at the poster noticing all her shows in the town were still a while off. "And you have meet her? Don't tell Serena, she will stalk the hallway hoping to fan girl jump her," they both slightly laughed at this very real image. "I meet her...er... you know in the hall, I didn't know who

she was," Rei said trying to downplay her meetings. Downplay Mina, both to herself and to Ami. "Just like you Rei out of touch with the pop world." Rei looked at Ami slightly offended. "I'm not out of touch! Just because I don't go to stupid concerts," Rei just stopped when she herd herself. She just called the person she had a great night with, the person she has been thinking about everyday. For goodness sakes she kissed Mina and here Rei is calling her stupid, she started laughing. Ami's eyes went big, "Rei are you alright? I've never seen you like this," Ami really didn't know what to do, Rei just

kept on laughing.

Mina didn't get back to Tokyo for another month and then practically ran into the hall seeing if Rei was home. She found the door to Rei's apartment slightly open. Mina stepped in to see the apartment totally cleaned out. "Noo," Mina whispered to herself trying to find a bit of Rei that she left behind. But it seems Rei was far too clean of a

person. "Mina what are you doing in the next door apartment?" asked Lita, one of Mina's good friends who decided to travel with her for a few weeks. Mina turned to look at Lita with this sad face. "Hey wow now don't get sad, you have been in the best mood for a month. I've never seen you so happy and all the sudden this, no no it's alright"

Lita quickly rushed to Mina's side and gave her a hug.

"I don't know what to do now," Mina said looking like she was about to cry. Lita looked around the apartment wondering why this place made Mina so emotional. She found a Japanese paper charm.

"Hino shrine," Lita read the charm aloud. Mina's head raised to Lita's

"did you just say shrine?" Mina almost ran over to grab the charm. She carefully looked at it as Lita seriously thought Mina was acting way to weird, maybe it was the lack of sleep. "Mina what's the deal I've never seen you so sad one moment and obsessed the next," sleep, yep must be a lack of sleep Mina didn't even act like she herd a word of what Lita said.

"Shrine, she lives at a shrine. Lita I have to go," Mina then rushed over to her room to grab a few things.

"I don't understand have to go where? Mina can you stop for one second and explain this to me," Lita said following Mina around the apartment.

"I don't have time I have a lot of shrines to go to," but the look on Lita's face told Mina she wouldn't be going anywhere without some explanation. "Lita the reason I've been so happy for the last few months was the person who lived right next door and I won't be happy again until I found them and this is my only clue," Mina said waving the charm around like it was a ticket to heaven. Lita just nodded backing off she had never seen Mina like this, almost like she wouldn't stop at nothing until she got what she wanted. Mina thanked Lita then rushing down to her car and told the driver make a list of shrines in the city and go to them. Mina was never really a spiritual girl but the driver knew better then to second guess her when she has that despite tone.

Once it got to about lunch time Mina was starting to remember why she steered clear of shrines. The stairs! Who needed to work out when they had to hike these things every?! Man she chose a better career. After the 5th stop she looked up at the cherry hill shrine glared at the stairs and reminded herself it was worth it. And boy was she right,

when Mina crested the top of the stairs to see Rei in traditional robes sweeping the court yard. Mina got a wicked smile all her energy instantly coming back to her and decided to sneak up on her. Rei's second sense tingled but she ignores it thinking she had to get back into the groove of the shrine. "I see the new girl Rei is here," Rei

went ridged as she herd a whisper from behind and turned to see a stunning Mina standing before her.

"How did you find me?" Rei said taken back in shock, they were suppose to never meet again.

"You took something of mine and I want it back," Mina said playfully Rei's eyes went big she had never looked so vulnerable in her life.

"What? What did I take from you?" she didn't remember having anything of Mina's with her, she started looking around making Mina smile at her confusion. Mina leaned closer and said in a faint whisper "my heart," before totally wrapping her arms around Rei and kissing her with all her wants that she bottled up to come out. Once they separated Rei was totally out of breath.

"Holy shit your lucky no one is here," Rei said a shocked smile on her face.

"Why is that?" after all the searching she did that was the reply she got?!

"Because then I can do this," Rei retorted back catching Mina in another steamy kiss. This time neither of them letting their common sense stop their actions.

"I don't know what you mean Ami Rei has been acting fine," Serena said as they both walked up the shrine.

"She hasn't yelled at you, she's always wanting to help, Rei is totally different," Ami said cautiously trying to keep up with Serena, who for someone odd reason could keep up her constant hyper state all day.

"Really Ami you worry too much Rei's just... Fine" Serena's jaw dropped when she turned to see Rei with Mina. Mina the famous singer. Rei was really close, past close they were in a tight embrace! Forget the embrace they were kissing!

"Rei!" Serena shouted making both girls jump apart but they were still linked by their hands.

"Serena don't go yelling like that when someone is in the middle of a kiss, gosh common decency," Rei said blushing like a tomato.

"But but but Rei when did you... what are you... You just fricken kisses Mina Anio I want some answers!" Serena said as the two girls walked closer to the priestess and singer. "Oh so one of your friends knows who I am." Mina laughed playful seeing Rei looking in the opposite direction.

"Um Serena Ami this is Mina," Rei said trying to dodge the questions good thing Mina was a professional talker.

"Hi, Rei and I meet at a party and," Mina turned back to Rei and smiled "and she swept me off my feet," Rei blushed hiding her head on Mina's shoulder mumbling "your making me blush," but that just made Mina's smile get bigger. "I came to ask her if she wanted to go out for some time on the town" Mina said. Rei did an about turn and walked into the shrine. Mina gave a weird look to her then back to her friends.

"Rei going to change, she doesn't like going too far in her shrine outfit. Not to be rude but you said you two meet at a party? Are you sure she is the same girl?" Ami asked as nicely as she could. Mina just laughed,

"haha you would get along with my friend Lita. Yes well it was a dinner party," Mina said sweetly. Serena was totally bubbly shocked how sweet Mina was in person. "And it's certainly the same person," this time Mina has a small smirk on her lips all the while thinking 'I could never forget her even if I tried' Rei came out of her house she put much more effort in then normal, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Wow Rei you clean up reeeeeally nice," Serena said in awe, she thought Rei looked almost like a movie star. "Thanks Serena I will try to take that in a good way. And you can go borrow as much books as you would like. Ami has a key in the shrine," Rei waved at the two girls and she walked off talking to Mina and Mina pouting about going down the stairs making Rei laugh. "Wow I've never seen Rei that happy," Ami blinked, Serena already antsy to get reading those books.

Rei woke up tangled in sheets she looked up to see Mina coming into the room. "I thought shrine maidens wake up early," Mina smirked. Rei grabbed Mina's wrist and pulled her back into bed.

"Come here you trouble maker," Mina complied quite happily. "So are you happy you skipped out on the party?" Rei asked playing with Mina's hair. Mina's smile grew as she said "ecstatic," and kissed Rei quite content with life.


End file.
